


Play for me

by Gefallene_Erzengel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefallene_Erzengel/pseuds/Gefallene_Erzengel
Summary: AU, в которой Стив вечерами играет на фортепиано, а Тони любит слушать его игру.





	Play for me

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на кф: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4619911

 

      Это стало их маленькой традицией. Каждый вечер, когда солнце касается горизонта, в башне можно услышать звуки игры на фортепиано.  
  
      Стив садится за инструмент, бережно проведя по нему рукой, и начинает играть. Тони приходит, оставив любую работу в мастерской, и бесшумно опускается в кресло у камина. Он наливает себе вино и, сделав несколько глотков, ставит бокал на небольшой столик.  
  
      Они никогда не говорят во время игры и никогда не обсуждают это после. Тони закрывает глаза, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и вслушивается в звуки нот.  
  
      Старк уходит так же тихо, как и пришел. Он никогда не дослушивает до конца. Музыка замолкает. Стив оборачивается, смотря туда, где только что сидел Тони, о присутствии которого говорит только бокал вина.


End file.
